User talk:Salubri
Greetings I would like to thank you for your additions to he wiki but there are somethings I would like to request. *Because this is a wiki about a manga/anime series it is a good idea to have the kanji (or whatever it is) with the names of things. Because it seems you are simply copying from Wikipedia (the ? usually gives it away) just use those. *Also, it would help for editing purposes that you use the template. Its there for the very reason of using the english, original, and japanese text of the names and the like.--TheUltimate3 19:22, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I am to assume you are either not reading this or simply ignoring my request for the kanji and templates are you?--TheUltimate3 04:49, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Zanpakutō I also think that elemtal type are a sub of the Kidō type that especiallize in said element. I have no problem with the way that part of the article is written it states what the anime said but since it was a filler nothing can be said to be completly true. Also I'm glad you like it, I'm always looking for a way to make articles look better. WhiteStrike 20:21, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :I would leave it the way it is for now till' we know more info on it. I'll check that wiki and see maybe there is something we can take from it and apply to our wiki althought if we go in that direction we may end up with shinigami black and arrancar white because of the way they dress. I you got any sugestions please let me know and I'll see what we can come up with like i said i'm always looking for a way to imporve the way articles look WhiteStrike 20:37, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Good Afternoon, Salubri I would like to speak with you .Dekoshu talk 21:35, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Ichigo's page I had seen that but yea I don't see the need to separate that from his article. Since you reverted to the way it was i'll leave it at that let me know if it keeps getting change and i'll see if we can do someting about it like maybe semi-protect his page or something WhiteStrike 02:10, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Reply Well when info from the anime contradicts that of the manga we should take the manga info as being the right info since the manga is the source materiak, an as long as the info in the abine does not conflict the manga that info is correct since is all in the same universe. let me know if that helps clear some of the questions you got and i''l leave the other user a message as well. WhiteStrike 04:07, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Re: speculation I'm not confused about anything. I think saying something about a particular character, where there is no direct proof (in either the anime or the manga) is speculation. For instance, Gin's level of expertise in shunpo. The only real fight he was in was with Hitsugaya, and Gin did not show much of his true power in it. As far as Aizen goes, I think he's all-powerful based on what I've seen in the manga. He said that he has twice the reiatsu as a normal captain. He said that it takes a lot of effort for him to crush an ant without killing it (referring to Renji). And yes, he said that he has maxed out his capabilities. Whether that refers to his own particular capabilities, or whether that's meant to be taken as a comment that he's the strongest shinigami in all of Soul Society is irrelevant. Aizen said he's maxed out, and the only way to get stronger is to use the hogyoku to break the shinigami-hollow barrier. And that doesn't even take into account how his shikai makes him damn near invincible. I'm all for discussion. I haven't made many edits so far, and I don't plan to without discussing them first. But if my attempt to discuss these issues is going to result in people misinterpreting (basically, not reading carefully enough), then I'm just not gonna bother. And if you want an example of speculation, go to Ulquiorra's page. Then look down where it discusses how Loly and Menoly might be his Fracciones. I don't think that part needs to be on the page; any intelligent observer can look at the manga and see Ulquiorra's reaction to those two, and then easily conclude that them being his Fracciones is INCREDIBLY unlikely. Big red01027 04:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :About Gin, I'm not saying that he's unable to use shunpo. I'm saying that whether or not he's a "master" or "expert" is debatable. He hasn't been shown using shunpo, but that doesn't mean he CAN'T. I never said he can't. Only that he hasn't been shown doing it. And the only source on it hasn't even been translated into English. :Regarding Aizen...he's the MAIN bad guy. Every fight he's been in has been lopsided. He created Wonderwice Margera using the hogyoku, stopped Grimmjow in his tracks without moving a finger, etc. etc. etc. :Why didn't he destroy the shinigami when he had the chance? Because he had just revealed himself to be a traitor, and he wanted to revel in the effect his betrayal had on the rest of the shinigami. And then he left SS to go to Hueco Mundo to start the next phase of his plan. He's devious. And he likes playing mind games. Aizen doesn't usually do the dirty work himself; he only does it when he has to. Big red01027 05:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Byakuya and Tōsen/ Swordsmanship Salubri I'm fine with most if not all of your edits, but I just do not think that Byakuya is a Kido Master, nor do I beleive Tosen to be a Master Swordsmanship Specialist. Byakuya is in the higher tier of Kido users but stating him to be a master would mean he's at the same level as the Kido Captain or Yoruichi who invented Shunko; And Tōsen just isn't that good with a sword. Sure he knows Bankai but he could not stand up to Zaraki with just his sword. See the current Forun on Oscuras/Oscuro page for more details on my opinion of master swordsmanship specialists.Renji Abarai 05:59, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :I know that you put this up here a while ago but I have just seen it and want to comment on it. I believe that Byakuya is a master of Kido. Of course not to the extent that the Kido Captain would be (because if that were the case only like two people that we've seen would be a master of Kido). Anyone that can make a Hado 33: Sōkatsui make an explosion like he did during his battle with Renji (when the normal effects are nowhere near as explosive), deserves to be considered a master to some extent. Tōsen.... most people on the wiki tend to think that if you've attained bankai then you've mastered your weapon... atleast to some extent/point, which I think is true also. And the him not being able to stand up to Zaraki part... not many people could (period). Zaraki is what people would call a "beast" lol. So yes, I definitely disagree with him not being considered a master. Or Byakuya not being considered one either. Thanks. --klross1 13:55, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Moving pages When renaming pages from a corrected name please move the pages don't just copy the info over. If you move the page the history is preserved as well as the talk page. Also could you please provide a reference to when Todō Gizaeimon full name was revealed, thank you. WhiteStrike 04:39, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Statistics of the six for nearly all Soul Reapers/Shinigami Do you know where to find the list for Yoruichi's and Ichigo's, or you can't find it at all because of the sheer difficulty? This is an example. Dekoshu talk 23:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Re : Hey Well, I'm kinda inactive at the moment, but still, I sometimes come on the wiki :) . :Err, well, let's say I'm not very active these times on the wiki and I don't think I can decide of the new admin alone, ask to other admins or call a "vote" on the forum :) Hey thanks for the advice.talk Full metal alchemist Just in case you don't know a new version of FMA called Full metal alchemist brotherhood came out recently and it's based more on the manga than the anime. Admin Reply Hey I saw your comment and I had seen the one you left on Mili-Cien's page and I personally have no problem with you becoming an admin. I know that you been helping this wiki grow for a long time now and even though at times we have disagree on some issues I see you plenty qualified to be some one who would help out. The admins are Arrancar109, Maul-day and myself but the only ones who can make you an admin are Mili-Cien and The Ultimate3 who are the only Bureaucrats. Like I said you got my vote and as long as the others agree I don't think Mili-Cien would have a problem making you an admin. WhiteStrike 01:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I agree as well. You seem on the level and know many of the ground rules we enforce here. Like WhiteStrike said though, only Mili-Cien can give grant you administrator functions. I think Mili just wanted to get our 2 cents on it first, since WhiteStrike and I are the most active administrators at the moment. Arrancar109 04:08, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Welcome :) Re:Numbers? Yes there's a problem with fan fic content. That's not allowed on this wiki!! The thing that's shocking is that you want to be an admin! An admin should know that fan content does not have a place here.--Kisukeiscool100396 01:26, 21 April 2009 (UTC) sorry about that just having a bad day and remembering when a user (who shall remain nameless) added all these numbers for almost every numero and it was big pain in the ass to have to change it all--Kisukeiscool100396 01:51, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Problem Reports Wow, I took my time with this one. Yeah, a lot of these problem reports seem to be little things or things that some people have problems with, whether it's canon or not. For the most part, while I do check them, I mostly just ignore them if they're something relatively small like that. Don't get me wrong, I do fix some problems reported, but only if they're serious enough. Overall, there are several things with some users we have to tolerate, even if we don't like it. I myself have a HUGE problem when I see an edit done with very poor grammar, but the only thing I can do is correct said grammar mistakes. Overall, the only things we gotta watch out for are vandalizers, spammers, and the most common problem, spoilers, so there isn't much to worry about besides those. Arrancar109 20:49, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Re: New Manga Thanks for the heads-up. Yeah, I had a feeling this was coming, especially since it appeared on the Halibel article last night when the chapter was released (which was why I posted the message in Toshiro's talk page in the first place). If I come across the situation, I'll try to explain it to the users as well. Arrancar109 22:56, 24 April 2009 (UTC) In light of our recent back and forth on the Hitsugaya article, I thought I ought to clarify my position. I am not making wild speculations. I am not inciting other to speculate wildly. I am simply making a correction based on what is shown in the image Hitsugaya getting cut. On the left side of the image, where it shows the chunk of Hitsugaya that has been cut away in the background, you will see his ice-covered arm holding on to the remains of his sword. Further down, you will see the clawed foot that he gains during his bankai. It initially looks like an arm or something because only Hitsugaya's upper body is shown in the foreground. Now, arm and leg in the image are connected by the rest of Hitsugaya's right side, showing that he did indeed lose his entire right side. The key to seeing this is to look for the sword in the left part of the image. I apologize if the rapid-fire, back and forth editing offended you somehow, but I was simply trying to improve the accuracy of the article.DanceDance 16:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Pics I'm pretty much on the same level with ya. I didn't say anything to him yet because I saw that both you and WhiteStrike already had. I think what we can do for now is remove some of the excess pics and then warn him. I think we should talk it over with WhiteStrike if it's something we should block him for (for a limited time, of course) or not. Arrancar109 06:39, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Hitsugaya Seems like a lot of people like Hitsugaya dying for some reason. At any rate, my patience over this topic is wearing thin. I'm not sure about you, but I'm going to start locking articles that begin exhibiting this for indefinite periods. Since you're a fellow administrator, you're allowed to unlock anything I lock, but I'm only going to do so so I can prevent edit wars or personal preferences from appearing on articles. I'm not just talking about Hitsugaya's article either; I'm also talking about Halibel, Espada, Arrancar, The Arrancar Saga, and anything else that might start showing "Hitsugaya's entire right side got cut off" or "Hitsugaya was killed". I'm really getting sick of it. Sorry about the bitching, but I thought I'd let you know. Arrancar109 00:46, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Again, sorry about the bitching. I also changed the wording in Hitsugaya's article in a less-specific way, so hopefully people will take that once the article is unlocked. If it still looks a little specific, feel free to undo or correct me on it. Arrancar109 00:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Well, Hitsugaya's page itself can stay locked. I'm good with that. However, any other pages that might mentioned this can stay unlocked, unless the debate moves onto those articles as well. Arrancar109 23:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Message Archiving I'm not sure if you feel this way now, but if you ever feel that your Talk Page is getting massive, Mili-Cien showed me how to archive information from talk pages. You can pretty much use a "Cut & Paste" thing on everything on this page and repost it in User talk:Salubri/Archive. Again, this is just a suggestion, in case you feel your Talk Page is getting big. Personally, I let mine get a bit bigger than this before I start. :p Arrancar109 01:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Help? Hey. :) You said I could poke at you if I had a question. Apparently, I'm watching a bunch of pages. I have no idea how, but I keep getting e-mails about it. Is there a way to change that? Sorry for the utter ignorance. ^^; Twocents 15:57, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much for your assistance. ^_^ Twocents 02:34, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Concerning the lock made on the Hitsugaya page. Excuse me, do you mind telling me when any of you administrators are going to unlock that page, and I already know about the bunch people who want to state that Toshiro is dead and my reasons for asking this is cause of a few possible edits that I want to make nothing big just a few corrections here and there, however even though it's not really important I would still like to know when. One more thing how is Tolerance an ability?--SalmanH 17:43, 28 April 2009 (UTC) No problem Okay thanks for telling me this and about my edits they're not really that important i can wait.--SalmanH 18:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Hey I think the article would look better if ira is on the left side of the page. this way, it wouldn't make the article look spacey.--Agate genbu 02:51, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Arrancar Abilities Well generic ones I don't care either way, but I never did add, say Bala or Cero unless the arrancar in question had been seen using it. Overall though, techniques like Cero Oscuras and Gonzui are ones I'd only keep on characters who have actually used it. It's also like saying Stark has the ability to use Segunda Etapa, which is unconfirmed in general, since Ulquiorra states that Aizen doesn't know about it, which somewhat implies that Ulquiorra might be the only one who knows how to use it. So yeah, I'd keep certain techniques off each arrancar's ability list like those, but if you want to remove generic ones that an arrancar has not displayed, I wouldn't mind. Arrancar109 05:33, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Random Question Sorry to bother you again. I just have a curiousity question. Zanpakutō‎‎ (3 changes; hist) . . (+1,167) . . Salubri‎ (2×) What does the +1,167 mean/indicate? Twocents 01:58, 1 May 2009 (UTC) That makes a lot more sense than my first guess (which was that the Internet randomly decided that it liked you or didn't like you xDD). Thanks! Twocents 02:57, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Clean Up I'm... not exactly sure what you're asking. Though, if anything, I wouldn't say their ranks are "Former 5th" or "Former 8th", since it's not guaranteed that Aizen will replace the Espada or not (to me, that's what saying that would indicate); and I'm sure I don't need to tell you to not write synopsis sections in past tense. As for some arrancar abilities, it all really depends on how much power of their's was displayed. To this day, Ulquiorra still hasn't demonstrated his full capacity of hand-to-hand combat, since he's only used the fighting method on opponents weaker than himself. Though, I get what you're saying though. At this point, some of the said deceased Espada's abilities will never be revealed at this point, so we should point something out regarding that. Arrancar109 17:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah I saw it. It happens sometimes. Arrancar109 22:39, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Privaron Espada Ok, my bad. My problem is that I've never read any of these profiles and don't know where to find them. It says on my user page that the only stuff I know about Bleach comes from the anime before episode 153. I was just misinformed. So are the profiles available on the internet or do I have to look in Shonen Jump or somewhere? And how do I know when something I'm reading is official or not? Darth Havoc 06:32, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Patrol Seems that votes are clear : Almost 40 votes for "Enable it", None for "Don't", and one for "I don't care", so it seems pretty clear that I'm gonna request for it to be enabled, but here is a question : Should we make it sysop-only or allow the users to flag as patrolled ? I personally prefer to allow the user since, anyway, if a sysop is online, he'll just block the spammer and that would almost nullify the system's usefulness if we allow it only for sysops :/ :I think you should read the lightblue link to the help wikia, near the poll :) Think you didn't get what I meant, and in the same time you said things reminding me of it, personally, I think that this thing is actually pretty useful when the sysops are out, they just directly see the messages members have flagged/unflagged an can immediatly delete it, anyway, everyone has got its own opinion ;) Lost in translation Are certain elements of the story lost in the translation from Japanese to English? I don't speak Japanese, and I'm afraid that some of the information I get from the translated version of Belach - dubbed and subbed - might be wrong. For example, Yoshino Soma's page says that she was the only bount who could give birth (information that I'm sure was taken from the original Japanese). But when I watched the dubbed version of the episode where this information was given, the meaning that I got was that she was the only bount capable of acting motherly and treated Goethe like a son, which led him to obey her more readily than many other bounts' dolls. Which is more accurate? Darth Havoc 20:09, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Ulquiorra Yeah, at this point, I'm in favor of blanking it for now like Wikipedia did (except leave Blum's Shattered Blade contribution up), since a lot of people have mixed views on who did Ulquiorra. I don't trust Anime News Network either, so we can't rely on them as a completely true source. Arrancar109 18:39, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Tolerance I, think that i should remove Tolerance on the Tōshirō Hitsugaya page and place some of it's info in the personality section except I'm pretty sure that a lot of people would have problems with it, would this be one of those times that I have to post it up on a talk page or can I just do it?--SalmanH 06:45, 8 May 2009 (UTC) hey I's using the pattern used on the other espada's zanpakuto so don't undo it. If you undo it, it will be different from the others. That's why it's called pattern. --Agate genbu 14:44, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Don't take words as facts! Halibel's words don't confirm her fraccions death since they don't resolve the conflict wheter Yamamoto brought himself to kill them or if Halibel is only thinking he did so. Determination Yeah, it is a personality trait, but I think it was listed as a power for Ichigo because sometimes his overall strength increases when he becomes determined about something. I'll admit though, since Ichigo can't control his spirit energy, my guess is that Ichigo is able to access more of his power if his determination increases, since he becomes more calm and focused. Arrancar109 22:31, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Awesome^_^ Cool thanks for the invite, I love Bleach alot!!! By the way Im use ta running and using a Wiki, Im the Sysop of one!!!!^_^lol UTC 02:30, 12 May 2009 (UTC) No Prob^_^ No prob, Ill do the best I can, by the way if theres any another possesion ya can upgrade me ta just let me know, and Ill do the best I can ta help this wiki aswell!!!^_^UTC 02:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Lost in translation I hate to bug you, but I left a question on your discussion page a while ago (eight up from this post, I think) and I never got an answer. Did you just miss it or should I ask someone else? Darth Havoc 22:52, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up. And sorry about bugging you a second time. I just wanted to be sure. And I didn't know how much of the article I could trust; I've seen a few articles (I can't remember which) that didn't seem to have been checked very thoroughly. Someone who wrote the article may have gotten their information from an inacurately translated source as far as I know. Darth Havoc 01:40, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Navigation box Hi. I'm working on another Wiki and I can't figure out how you make those navigation boxes at the bottom of some of the character profiles User:PhaethonZer0fNothing Images Which user would be good to talk to about uploading images? I know at least one article that is in need of an image, but I don't know how to do it. I left a post on the talk page, but no one responded. Darth Havoc 01:46, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Shunko While Soifon showed it to her, Yoruichi activated it herself and claimed that even she did not master it yet. Also that pictures only shows the activation not the technique itself and the consequense that blows away all the cloth from shoulders and back. --Gojita 17:18, 18 May 2009 (UTC)Gojita Gifts Please dont add all those gifs, they are largely unnessesary, especially when just showing the zanpakuto, and also makes it difficult to view the sites when not using an extremly fast computer and/or internet connection. --Gojita 17:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC)Gojita Re: Gifs In response to what you said, yes, you're right. Some abilities are best demonstrated through gifs, not still pics. But I say mostly things like Rangiku's zanpakuto shikai, or Hitsugaya's zanpakuto shikai, given that their shikai abilities are... instantaneous (or something along those lines). However, some things should be left as stills. I'm not sure if you noticed, but I changed Rukia's shikai pic back into its original JPEG, because her blade usually retains it's shape once she uses shikai, so a GIF there wasn't necessary. However, I did leave the "Dance" stages of her shikai intact, since it shows their full effects. Arrancar109 17:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) On that note, can you upload a GIF of Sajin Komamura's shikai onto his page? While I don't like the newer pic that someone posted, the older pic is actually worse, and like Rangiku and Toshiro's shikais, Sajin's shikai is best demonstrated in a GIF. Arrancar109 17:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, a GIF might be better for Ruri'iro Kujaku, not Fuji Kujaku. Same goes for Urahara's Benihime (though, I admit that the JPEG on Urahara's page isn't that good of an example for his shikai's shape). Arrancar109 17:46, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Cuuhlhourne Hey, why did You reverse my edit? By now it should be obvious that he is dead... I was hinted at least two times in the anime. Profile picture should be changed as well. Nekosama 07:24, 20 May 2009 (GMT) Shunsui Are you sure he does not fight in the presence of a child? Oh.. Ok.Thank you. gohanRULEZ 18:16, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Hyoten Hyakkaso I think it's safe to assume that Hitsugaya can control weather with this power, like he did during the fight with Gin. How about we write it down in his Zanpakuto's ability list, but also say that "true meaning of this technique is unknown yet"? Because we don't know if this is a defensive power, offensive, or just support (I.E. he uses clouds to create bigger or stronger attacks). Abedeus 09:26, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Jushiro Okay the picture you have up is in no way a tribute to Sogyo no Kotowari. It is blurry and hard to see. The picture I put up was better. If you dont like it then find a new one please. The one that was up before yours was better, too. He is one of my favorite characters and I just want to see him respected. Jushiro Well, what about the videos you have posted on other pages, one of those would be perfect. Either that or I could search on the website I first found my picture. Let me know. Yachiru It is already stated that the cat face is her spiritual pressure, It has nothing to do with her zanpakuto. Kylecharmed 23:45, 23 May 2009 (UTC)Kylecharmed Yachiru I know it well, seeing as how I frequently play the DS games. In Bleach Dark Souls, the character guide even states that this is spiritual energy. Please delete it. I dont want to mislead anybody here. 3rd Division There are 3 characters from the 3rd Division that have only appeared once. They shouldnt have profiles, or we should at least combine them. 3rd Division Thats my point, they should be deleted, as they serve no purpose. In fact, there are several articles that shouldnt be there like Orihime's bear. It just ruins the character page having them there. Thanks for the help. Zanjutsu Sulubri, I have noticed that you seem to disagree with my attempts to organize the Zanjutsu article. If you have a dispute with me over this said disputed, I request that you discuss what I can in order make my edits on the said article on my talkpage. User:Atrulean Starkiller May 26, 2009 (UTC) Enryu Sorry, I judge by appearances. Hey, do you have any sites I could find a picture of Enryu's tatami? The one I have right now doesnt reveal much. Shinigami article Why was my headline removed? Kaihedgie 06:38, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Harribel Tia? Do you know anything about japanese culture? You say last name first (Tia) and first name last (Harribel). Why didn't you change Toshiro Hitsugaya when he said Hitsugaya Toshiro? :Arrancars have Spanish names. That's why Ulquiorra Cifer's name is Ulquiorra and last name is Cifer. Abedeus 20:34, 29 May 2009 (UTC) No Problem You can remove it. I could careless. Just trying to help describe her. But her Zanapakuto's name and beautiful pictures say enoughThunderwitch 23:41, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Why? Salubri, why you canceled my hypothesis from the Talk Page of Stark?By the way, what do you think about it?--Hcaelb 02:58, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry.(Thank you for having moved my hypothesis)--Hcaelb 03:14, 4 June 2009 (UTC) pseudo arrancar i know that theres only a two known pseudo arrancar;grand fisher and the cloning arrancar,but would it be intresting to make a page of it? hey I would just like to ask s few personal questions if you don't mind. Are you an american and are you an admin here?--Agate genbu 16:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC) err...ok...how does one become an admin?do you guys appoint someone?--Agate genbu 16:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) oh ok...thanks...haha...--Agate genbu 04:38, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Arrancar Thx... I didnt know that page even existed! The Great Lorde Uiruu or Talk to me BABY! 20:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Urahara Well, watching the anime, he has used the "Blood Mist Shield" Twice, once against Ichigo and once versus Yammy. Both time, he didnt say a command. He also didnt say anything when using the crimson blast against Ichigo, but yelled "Now Scream, Benihime!" when using it against Yammy. Urahara Are you watching the Japanese Version, because that would explain our wires getting crossed. The dubbed episode (19 and 20) is when he fights Ichigo and episode (113 and 114) is when he fights Ulquiorra and Yammy. Urahara Just watched the episode, but I will not argue at this given time. I have never read the Manga, but I see that it says "Yell." And I guess most people read and watch, so you can keep the command as Benihime's special ability. --Kylecharmed 22:40, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Urahara No offense, but you just restated what I said and I kind of feel inferior now. Anyways, when making the shield he doesnt say anything in the anime. Re: Soifon's Bankai Yeah, I noticed that too. I'd say talk to WhiteStrike about it too. I think he said he's in Japan, so he might be able to find RAWs better than either of us. I admit that I'm suspicious about Soifon's bankai not having "Suzumibachi" in it, but Tosen's bankai is commonly referred to as the "Enma Korogi" instead of "Suzumushi Tsuishiki Enma Kurogi", so it might be something like that. But yeah, double-checking with RAWs would be best. Arrancar109 00:07, 6 June 2009 (UTC) It's really Suzumebachi Jakuho Raikoben :) here is the RAW http://mangahelpers.com/downloads/read-online/32932/14 Hey, did you notice the very faint symbols on the right of the label of Soifon's bankai? I circled it for ya.http://s587.photobucket.com/albums/ss312/Reikson/?action=view&current=14.jpg Might be katakana for all I know, and it's kinda faint, but I think THAT says Jakuhou Raikouben. Which is why I had it in parentheses next to Suzumebachi Raikou Muchi when I made my initial edit. Reikson 05:49, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Try this linkhttp://nihongo.j-talk.com/parser/index.php too. It'll help immensely with your Romajization efforts. It's from here that I got Suzumebachi Raikou Muchi.Reikson 19:42, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re:pictures I am verry well aware of that, but have you considered that sometimes such rule makes it difficult to see some of those images clearly. Then again, why do i even try talking to you? You usually ignor everyone and everything, other than the other admins, and enforces your own way no matter what unless Arrancar109 says something else.--Gojita 14:07, 6 June 2009 (UTC)Gojita :Ehh... if it does not affect you then why do you respond to that part? Second of all, i did not add that picture, look at the page history and upload log. All i wanted to do was make the image more clear. --Gojita 14:45, 6 June 2009 (UTC)Gojita Re: Height Well, I'm not arguing with that, but rather the height conversions. If it says 202 cm, then it is 6'7-1/2", and I thought that the character book measures character heights in cm, not the "foot-inch" measurement (I assumed we've always had both systems for people unfamiliar with the other), hence the reason why I changed it back to 6'7-1/2". Arrancar109 15:26, 6 June 2009 (UTC) With the Zaraki situation, I'd say it's probably better to go for the Japanese version, since some translations/conversions aren't intact. I admit that I'm not positive about this when it comes to the measurements, but I think it's best to use the original Japanese measurements and convert them from there. As for the Soifon thing... yeah, I noticed, but we should probably go for a temporary solution until someone who can accurately translate kanji to tell us what her bankai is called. Until then, I'm not sure which to go with. It also might be revealed in chapter 361, so we may not have to necessarily wait that long. Arrancar109 15:56, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Bleach 360 translation If you scroll down to #14, it has the correct romanization and translation. As far as I know, cnet has been at this for quite awhile. Big red01027 16:16, 6 June 2009 (UTC) This is going to sound a bit weird, but where did you get the Character Book anyway? Did you get it from a site, or do you have an actual copy? I'm asking because I want it as reference material as well and I have no access to it as of yet. Arrancar109 16:50, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Article I wouldn't really worry about it. They are semi-essential, even if it is for small, filler arcs (although, I admit that the female arrancar didn't really do much in comparison to the cloning arrancar). But yeah, some articles need some attention. I think it'd be best to talk it over with WhiteStrike about the Bankai User article though. I immediately had a problem with it (I knew it was there, but sorta forgot about it), but apparently, nobody saw a reason to take it down. Now, if you want truly pointless Arrancar articles, you should see Old Arrancar and Unnamed Arrancar. Arrancar109 01:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Late Reply Hey sorry I didn't reply to you sooner but I was out for almost 2 weeks and had not had a chance to log in since. From what I seen the soifon question you had has been answer if not let me know an I'll look in to it, an as far as the female arrancar article and the cloning arrancar article they are fine as they are good stand alone articles but those like the old arrancar and unnamed arrancar they are mearly background characters that only appeared once in one frame shot they can't even contribute to anything at all, and the Banai User i been trying to get rid of that one for along time but certain users (mainly the one that created the article) seem to think that is a fine article if you and Arrancar109 are for it i say those 3 Old Arrancar, Unnamed Arrancar and Bankai User should be deleated. WhiteStrike 10:38, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Images Usually I don't have anything to talk about with images, but after speaking with Kylecharmed this morning, I began thinking about this. What is our policy regarding images from magazine articles? I ask this because I want to put up an official art pic of Arturo Plateado on his article as his profile pic, instead of the 3D Renders, but there are no known good quality artwork images of him anywhere, other than the magazine scan I found. And it has some writing over the left side of his torso and the right side of his waist, in case you're wondering what the image looks like. Arrancar109 23:54, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Guidelines That actually sounds good, but I'm not sure how to get them up. That's probably something Mili-Cien would know, since Mili also wrote the Spoiler Policy. However, I'd think we all would have to discuss it with the other active mods/admins as well as to which guidelines get set up, so we don't try doing something that one of us doesn't agree with. Arrancar109 01:56, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree in fact that is something i had been thinking of doing for a while especially the size of pics at 190px. the page to do it in would be Bleach Wiki:About since that's is purpose an most wiki's use it for such. I don't think we need Mili-cien for that and if you and Arracar109 leave me the notes of what you think should be there I'll be glad to write it in a nice an comprehensive way. Also seeing as how neither Mili-cien nor TheUltimate3 are around I think that one of the three of us should be nade a bearucrat just a though. WhiteStrike 12:54, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Why? Why doesn't that part of the triva belong there?Saimaroimaru 05:28, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :I see, I understand now.Saimaroimaru 05:40, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Tosen Actually, I think it's pretty solid evidence. During Tosen's flashback in the manga, it does show him actively grabbing his friend's zanpakuto. Arrancar109 06:50, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Then i suggest another writting i think should be able to satisfy all. --Gojita 07:19, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Gojita Kenpachi The relevant scans for my argument are these http://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/bleach/0/114/12, http://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/bleach/0/206/10 and http://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/bleach/0/-108/13. We see that Kenpachi took the name by himself, which is the "the title given to the strongest shinigami in every generation" and continued using it even before reaching his captain seat. However, in none of those chapters they mention that all of the previous 11th division captains were "Kenpachi" as well, with Love only saying that "The 11th squad captain has always taken the role of Kenpachi", i.e. that all of them were the most violent among the captains and established killers, but if they used "Kenpachi" as their title remains unspecified. Interestingly, in the Bount filler Maki Ichinose seems to imply that the previous captain was somewhat different and a "person that looked towards the future" which would contradict this statement to a certain extent since Kenpachi lives only to fight. The Seaweed Ambassador 22:22, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Heres the problem, thats the anime, anime is not canon.Its has already been said that those who are captain of 11th divsion take the name of Kenpaichi.Saimaroimaru 22:27, 11 June 2009 (UTC)